


Lucky Day

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Yoshiki knows two things. Lie's and Luck. But she doesn't know if those will help her in school
Relationships: Kokichi Oma/komaeda nagito/Mikan tsumiki
Kudos: 3





	Lucky Day

Lies and luck bring love. And love means no one hurts you. It was a lesson Yoshiki learned early on. School would be somewhere those talents blossomed.

“Everything you need is going to be in your bag.” Mikan smiled adjusting her child’s uniform. It was too big for the small girl, but Yoshiki smiled anyways. Mikan kissed her forehead and sent Yoshiki out to the car.

Kokichi and Komeda were discussing something. Only Yoshiki could tell what lies her parents were saying.

“Schools going to be fun! Nothing bad ever happens.” Lies.

“Don’t worry you’ll always have luck on your side.” The only truth. So armed with nothing more than a four lead clover and a first aid kit she arrived at school. She watched parents drop their kids off and kids filter off into different classes.

Yoshiki could remember the tests she took to get in. She searched for her name.

“Owwie!” She glanced over to the child who had fallen. He kept his face covered by a mismatched hat, and searched for what Yoshiki assumed to be his parent. “Aunt Mukuro …I…” She noted his face falling when he realized he was alone. He was covered in band aids, obviously from scrapes and scratches.

“Did you fall?” Yoshiki asked. The answer was obvious. The boy stared at her.

“Yeah…”

“Let me see.” She pulled out her first aid kit. She looked over the scratch. “Just a bad scratch, but we should put the stuff that keeps the germs away on and a band aid.”

“Thanks… I’m Ryosuke…” He introduced he nervously looked up at her. “Ryosuke Ikusaba…”

“Yoshiki. I have three last names so I won’t list them for you.” Yoshiki finished her work. “Lucky mom never sends me without a first aid kit.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you fall a lot?”

“A bit.”

“Looks like we have to be friends now! So I can make sure you don’t get infected.”

“Huh?” Ryosuke deadpanned.

“It’s going to be a lot more inconvenient for me if I have to interrupt playing with friends to help you. So we’re gonna be friends.”

“Wait, but I can’t do much to help you.”

“How about if you ever notice I’m lying you just keep it between us.” She winked at him holding a finger to her lips.

“Ok…” Ryosuke smiled. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“That’s good.” She dragged him to the class listings. “Look’s like my luck is on point today! We’re in the same class.” Ryosuke returned Yoshiki’s infectious smile. “Come on Ryo-kun, let’s find our class!” She tugged him along.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first 'Prologue' for the 16 kids that focus's more on the kid then the parents. It's not that Yoshiki's home life is bad. She just knows her life is filled with lies and luck, though she tries to keep a positive appearance. It's a bit of a spoiler but Her Talent is Officaily 'Ultimate Lucky Nurse' thought it could easily be "Ultimate Lie Detector". More and more stories from here on out will probably include other kids from other fics.


End file.
